


Virgin

by candywrites



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Core Play, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Squirting, Trans Male Character, Trans Octane, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity Kink, Virginity or Celibacy Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 05:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candywrites/pseuds/candywrites
Summary: Basically a couple drabbles about Path having a virginity kink.





	1. Pathfinder / Masturbation

While buying this nice upgrade was an impulse purchase, he couldn’t help but think about how fucking amazing it was.

Pathfinder has never had any use or want for sex attachments previously. He went along with his life, totally fine to have nothing hidden beneath his gears and parts. But some upgrades later, with a larger body, he’s gotten…. attention.

The adrenaline of the games was something always lingering beneath his parts, and he was often too afraid to touch at his core alone. In case he passed out or something horrible! But now the fans jokingly call him ThiccFinder and asking Mirage gets him a couple laughs and a recommendation to google it.

He finds…. lewd things. Of himself. Of his new body. Coupled with the constant burning in his core for… more, he did what logically was next.

He’s all too eager when he impulsively buys the stim programmes and looking over the possible attachments. When he couldn’t decide on what parts, he decides to get something with possibilities for all attachments, complete with a modesty panel.

He’s too shy to ask anyone other than Mirage to help get it all set up. Mirage seems a bit more jumpy as he does it, his gaze lingering before the modesty panel is attached firmly. Path can’t deny that it makes him… feel weird. All the attention is super nice.

He’s quick to get back to his room and by the time he slides his panel open, his cunt is dripping. He decides to leave the… phallic attachment aside for now, opting to brush his fingers over the soft lips. It’s unbelievably pretty: a pretty blue that matches, leaking similar colored lubricant, and a glowing little node at the apex.

His pointer finger curiously brushes over it, and he jerks so violently the bed shakes. That feels amazing. His core is bright behind his screen, and he moves one hand to rest on his chest, to feel the heat it radiates. His other moves away from the node for now, instead to circle the slick pretty hole leaking onto the bed. His body is shaking, his system blinking warnings of rising temperatures and the stim programme taking more of an active role.

He ignores it all.

A finger circles the wet hole, and he curiously plunges it inside. A mistake, he finds. The stretch is painful, in a sort of twistedly pleasured way, and he whimpers, voice box glitching slightly. As wet as he is, he’s never…. never used this, so obviously, it’s more on the virgin side. As much as he wants to…. feel more of the soft insides, he decides to wait. Right now, the glowing node pulses a bit brighter through the pain, so he rubs it in slow circles.

His legs are trembling as he arches his back, whining soft. “Oh– oh– fuck–” Profanities are rare, but he finds himself unable to find any other word. He needs to just– make noises. Especially when he flicks at the node and jerks again. His cunt gushes more slick onto his sheets, and he spreads his legs wider.

A hand runs over his round thighs, thinking he should add some padding to the inside. His fingers rub over his clit faster, his core heating up more. Plush thighs, so maybe– maybe, he can ride someone– yeah, he wants that. Wants to be filled with a nice fat cock and stretch out his virgin valve. His fingers move faster, drooling more and more lube onto the dirtied sheets.

He wants to have his virginity taken, he thinks.

It’s that thought that sends him over the edge, crying out– voice box glitching– as his cunt gushes fluids over his hand and onto the blankets. He sobs, hips bucking wildly against the air, core bright as he overloads.

He’s only out for a moment, quickly rebooting and whimpering. His hand goes back to rubbing his clit, addicted to the feeling, head falling to the side.

His doorway wide as his legs, with an audience of a few legends watching him with wide eyes and obvious arousal. Pathfinder keens.

“Please– friends, I want– I want to be filled– please– I want to know what it– feels like–”

They’re all quick to scurry inside the room.


	2. Pathtane / Oral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octane gets a turn.

The audience is eager to get inside the room: and maybe inside other things, Pathfinder thinks.

Elliott and Octavio are already bickering by the time they get inside the room, pushing at one another and mumbling profanities. Alexander is the first to be attentive: one powerful hand rests over Path’s, pressure on his glowing clit. The robot whines. “F-Friend–”

The noise snaps the attention of the other two, who sit obedient at the end of the bed, watching Pathie’s glowing cunt throb and ache for more. Alexander runs a finger along Path’s screen, before he hums. “This would be your first time being penetrated?”

“Y-yes– oh– I really– really want to feel it–”

“Then perhaps Elliott should do the honors.” Alexander glances back at Elliott, who yelps softly in surprise, eyes flickering between that pretty blue cunt and Alexander’s lustful expression. “Since he did….. attach it, I presume,” The older man continues, swiping his thumb through the slick lips and making Pathfinder squirm.

Octavio pouts, but he doesn’t protest, fingers drumming along his knee as he nods in agreement. Elliott looks like he might die, face flushed dark and biting his lip. “Oh– um, if– if you want me too, Pathie– I can– um–”

“Yes, yes, please friend–” The robot’s hips buck up against his fingers, which are rubbing more furiously at his pretty little node. His voice box sounds so glitchy, it makes Elliott’s cock throb in his pants. Tavi licks his lips and cocks his head to one side.

“Can I eat him out first~?” He pipes up. “Get him nice and uh…. ready~?” He’s squirming, his own cunt pulsing with need, boxers soaked with his arousal. Elliott nods dumbly, sitting back and watching as Tavi dives forward.

He waits until Path gives a needy nod, and Alexander sits back, before he spreads those round thighs– thinking about how a plush padding would be nice hugging his cheeks– before his tongue curiously laps over that little glowing clit.

Path jerks up into the touch immediately, his hands tangling themselves into the sheets and giving a glitchy gasp. “Oh–!” It earns a chuckle from the trio, before Tavi goes back to lapping at that node, sealing his lips around it for a moment and suckling soft. Path’s legs fall open wider, he makes another noise that glitches out. His core is bright, his metal heated and frame shaking.

Alexander leans over his body, pressing him back to work on moving the screen aside– which has been flashing various hearts. It’s carefully removed, revealing a hot core that Alexander is quick to brush his gloved fingers over.

Path yelps, bucking his hips up against Tavi’s mouth, and he hears another chuckle. But his pleasure hazy mind can’t tell who did it. A cheeky tongue swipes over his quivering lips of the valve before it begins to push inside his impossibly tight hole.

Pathfinder whines, pain and pleasure rocking through him at the slow stretch, but Alexander’s got two fingers pressing against his core and the pain melts away. He tears the sheets in a vice grip, whining and trying to press further into both feelings. His optic trains on Elliott, who’s got his cock in hand and stroking slowly, watching with this… this look that makes Pathfinder feel so beautiful. His cunt squeezes around Tavi’s tongue, which thrusts wildly inside for a moment before a thin finger begins to work, Tavi pulling his mouth back.

Pathfinder goes still, harsh glitching breaths leaving him, staring blankly at the ceiling. That finger feels so much better than before, still with a slight sting that makes his clit throb and his valve leak heavier. “Shiiiiiiit, he’s tight as fuck, amigo.” Tavi is grinning, curling his finger and thrusting it tightly. “No way Alexander is gonna fit into this little snatch.”

“We shall see,” Alexander hums idly, and Pathfinder suddenly wants to be fucked so much sooner. That finger brushes a spot inside that makes his hips jerk violently, and a broken sob leave him.

“O-oh–!!! F-friend–”

“Right there, ey~?” Tavi starts working a second finger inside, and both move to brush over that sensor again. Pathfinder’s hips are grinding down onto those thin fingers, his core pulsing in time with Alexander’s squeezes. His whole body is too hot– hot–

He cums again without warning, yelp cut off by his voice box failing, cunt gripping those fingers tightly, and gushing more lubricant out, shaking. Alexander squeezes his core so meanly, it makes his overload that much harder.

He blacks out again, waking up with Tavi petting his thighs and Alexander cradling his head against his soft belly. Elliott is wildly thrusting into his fist, cursing and whimpering.

Path feels exceptionally beautiful in that moment, and really wants to be fucked now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> candy-diick is my nsfw tumblr


	3. MirageFinder / First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirage gets a turn.

Elliott doesn’t let himself cum yet: he wants to fill up Pathfinder first.

He lets go of his cock despite the coiling feeling in his gut, breathing harshly and watching Tavi pull his soaked fingers out of the robot. At some point, he squeezed a third finger inside, and Pathfinder is shaking still, mind blown at the first two orgasms.

Well, might as well make it that much better.

Elliott crawls over him, settling between his round thighs and nervously humming. “Ahh-hah, maybe we c-can– talk about more upgrades, h-huh-~?”

“Thighs.” Path interjects, earning a confused looked. His trembling hands smooth over his round metal of his legs. “I w-want padding here. On the inside. So I can have thighs. People draw me with really soft thighs and a big…. posterior.”

“O-oh–!” Elliott is blushing madly at the idea; Tavi is giggling as he shoves his hands down his pants to press and rub at his clit, and Alexander is merely widening his eyes slightly in interest. “Sure–” Elliott continues, taking ahold of his cock and grinding the tip slow against the soft lips of the valve. Path shudders slightly. “Yeah, we can– we c-can add those.”

“Yes, please– friend–” His glowing cunt is throbbing needily still, wanting more of this addicting, new feelings. He wants to be stretched, wants to feel his virgin hole adjust to the size of his lovers. It’s such an intoxicating idea, his core is throbbing eagerly.

Elliott takes a sharp breath in, before he begins to slowly push against the valve, meeting some resistance, but aided by the obscene amount of slick. He lets out a sharp breath, mumbling, “Oh– oh god–”

Pathfinder goes rigid still, gaze locked onto the ceiling and legs shaking minutely. There’s a painful stretch, burning in his core and making his cunt ooze more lubricant to aid in it. But it hurts and feels amazing all at once, like he’s finally being filled proper, and he swears he feels a couple of clicking noises as his cunt molds around such a chubby cock. Being speared open like this is heaven, Path thinks, and it feels like an eternity before Elliott sinks in as deep as he can, the human panting.

“Oh– fuck– he’s really fucking– tight, oh god–”

Path whines softly, the idea of being such a perfect, unused hole for some reason really fucking appealing. He’s finally being fucked, being spread open for the first time. He wonders if he could ever recreate this feeling– could he purchase multiple virgin valves just for the painful pleasure? Or perhaps program his current one to return to this lovely state, so each time he had sex, it felt new again?

Either way, he is hiccuping and whining softly, legs wide as they can be to try and accommodate Elliott’s delicious cock. He wants more, more, wants to be fully stretched open, wants to be a little virgin hole each time. He’s not sure why it sounds so appealing, but– it just really does.

Elliott’s pulling back now, still babbling nonsense, and Path sobs, hands flying to grab his hips to stop him. But his wrists are caught by Alexander’s powerful hands, pinned down to his sides again. Path wants to protest, wants to argue against the suddenly empty feeling he has. But Elliott thrusts into him again, more firm now, and the sharp burn rushes through him, making him mewl, glitchy and desperate.

“Oh– please–” His hips twitch upwards, chasing Elliott each time he pulls back, pressing into each thrust forward. The pain is melting away into an addicting pleasure, and Path wants more. “Friend– Elliott– harder, please, oh please–!”

Elliott obeys, moaning softly as he rocks his hips into him with desperate pleas leaving him, his hands now tightly gripping those rounded thighs. Path is shaking, harsh mewls escaping him, his valve squeezing tight around Elliott’s cock. He wants more, more, more of Elliott spreading him open, more of being fucked into mindlessness. Path wants to play with his clit, touch at his hole and feel it obscenely stretch around that beautiful cock.

The thrusts become rougher, harder into him, Elliott moaning loud and unashamed as he slams into that tight, soft hole. He hooks one leg around his hip, mumbling, “Fuck, you’re so pretty, so pretty and so tight– I’m gonna make sure– you’re nice and filled up–” His breathing becomes harsher, his skin tingling as he feels closer and closer to the edge.

Path’s whole body is trembling, core throbbing in time with his node. He whines, hips wildly bucking down onto that cock as he feels closer and closer. Elliott shifts, and his cock brushes over that sensor deep inside Pathfinder–

The robot overloads with a shriek that cuts out, his cunt tightening in a vice grip, milking Elliott’s cock for each drop of cum. The feeling brings Elliott over the edge, the mechanic gasping and sobbing as he collapses on top of the robot, humping weakly into him.

Path is blacked out for a longer moment than the last, but comes too, moaning weakly as he feels so… warm… and full…. Elliott is panting against him, hands petting over his body before he slowly begins to pull out. 

Alexander shudders, and he mumbles, “Well… I think now it is my turn…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> candy-diick is my nsfw tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> candy-diick is my nsfw tumblr


End file.
